


there's no disappointment in heaven

by tournamentofhearts



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournamentofhearts/pseuds/tournamentofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ain't no forgettin' you, Mikey. AU for "Fallen Heroes (2)." Originally posted 5/23/12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no disappointment in heaven

Instead of Bayliss getting shot during a raid, it's Lewis. Meldrick is rushed into surgery.

Later, Frank goes home. Mary has the door open before he even gets his key in the lock. "Frank... what's been happening? Is everyone okay?"

Frank shuts the door behind him and says, "Lewis died."

Meldrick died and went to heaven. That’s not the end of the story.

In heaven, it's spring and Meldrick is packing for a trip. He's almost done; all he's got left to pack is his socks. He feels distracted, though. Heaven has a different language—Meldrick's been picking it up fine, but one thing bothers him a lot.

When Meldrick was alive, there were a few people he really loved. He still does, but his family members who died before him have told Meldrick not to worry, them folks will get there sooner or later. But recent memories of one person keep echoing in Meldrick's head like an unanswered phone. The worst part is, he can't remember the man's name. Meldrick stands in his new bedroom—which is a lot like his old bedroom, except it's always filled with sunshine when he wants it to be—with a pair of socks in each hand, and tries to shape the name on his tongue. He tries and tries, but that phone just keeps on ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the final track on the unofficial _Homicide: Life on the Street_ soundtrack compilation.
> 
> I literally dreamed about writing this—when I woke up, the only major addition was the title.


End file.
